Sirens
by MildMildWest
Summary: Bella fails to enter the temporary evacuation building in Forks, but Edward makes it in... Good luck Bella!


_Please forgive me if you find grammar errors within the story. This is one of my few attempts to write a story. I'm inexperienced and just doing this for the hell of it. If you have opinions or writing tips you're welcome to give them to me. I hope you enjoy the story!_

* * *

Lights flashed from outside lighting up the parlor. The sirens rang sending echoes throughout the entire community. In the confusion, citizens shoved each other aside trying their best to escape the nightmare. The officers guiding the citizens looked worried themselves; their faces were pale, their voices were strained, and most importantly fear enveloped their eyes. Bella stood still peering out the window, bolted to the wooden flooring. She observed the few officers who gave up all together and propelled themselves into the crowd, running along with them.

'They' were coming, but it never crossed Bella's mind that they would come to this insignificant town, a speck on this gigantic mess we called the world.

Revolts broke out a decade ago against the Voultri. Having firsthand experience about the Voultri's impenetrable greed for power, Bella knew this would not result in a happy ending. Those who joined the revolt simply vanished. The numbers were far more superior when compared to previous slaughters the Voultri had performed. They became fed up with their unappreciated work or 'protection'. Their punishments became irrational and had transformed into massacres, humans were worthless meals, only good for fuel, for more power, and for more death.

Although Edward did not appreciate the Voultri, the movement was way too radical to be taking sides. The Voultri wouldn't think twice about snapping his neck in a split second, but that's not what was stopping him, Bella was. If they raised their hand against Bella, Edward would never forgive himself. He'd made foolish decisions in the pass, all of which had put Bella at risk.

Bella felt Edward's hands slip around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest. She breathed in his lovely scent as she put her hands on his. Without seeing so much as a glimpse, every touch she felt she knew undoubtedly was the man she loved. She tilted her head up to see his perfect face, every line that defined his cheek bones, and the smooth pale skin that topped stunning cake with delicious thick frosting. She gave a soft smile, admiring his features that never got boring. Edward flashed a half reassuring smile back at her and released her gently, settling for holding her hand instead. "Did you get everything?" he spoke in his velvety voice.

Bella looked down to her dark blue duffel bag before answering, "Yes." She glanced through the window quickly and whispered Edward "You don't think they'll hurt us, do you?"

Edward's face became solemn as he walked towards the front door, tugging Bella along, disregarding her question. He turned the knob on the door and took a deep breath, as if he needed it. The sound of the sirens immediately intensified as soon as Edward swung the door open.

Edward easily shoved the crowd aside making a substantial amount of room for Bella. The deranged screaming and unrecognizable sounds in the crowd were disturbing, but they somehow made it through. They had arrived at the parking lot for Fork's Rec Center, the only one Forks provided. Thousands, give or take a few lined up to enter. Before Edward continued along, realization hit his eyes. Bella noticed this and looked up at him questioningly. Before Edward could speak a loud screech erupted causing Bella to cover her ears instinctively.

A voice spoke through the intercom connected to the Rec Center, "We have received word the Voultri has arrived on the outskirts Forks, I repeat, we have received word the Voultri has arrived near Forks. Do not panic but please make sure your items match the criteria before you enter the security area!" Nearly everyone's head turned towards the security area, temporary stands blocked the Rec Center's entrance, and those who entered would have to go pass it before entering the building. This was the only way to scout out any suspicious activity or possibility of Voultri spies. The few vampires at these stands were not to be fooled around with or they'd send you packing.

Needless to say, the crowd completely ignored the intercom's request and rushed towards the entrance, their actions becoming more violent. Edward stood motionless watching the crowd do so, he looked down at Bella patiently "Did you bring the box I asked you to?" He questioned her.

Bella's eyes widened, she'd forgotten. Her mind was rushing with insults against herself as she looked to the floor. Edward noticed her sudden movement, a frown displayed on his face and quickly turned into frustration. His eyes left hers as he let his grip go on her hands releasing each finger that was entwined with hers. He turned around no longer facing Bella and sauntered into the crowd that presented thousands of fearful faces. When Bella looked back up that same old hole was punched into her chest. Edward was nowhere to be seen. She wasn't sure what was in the box, but it must have been important if Edward was behaving this way. She tried to peek over the crowd to no avail; Edward left her to fend for herself.

She shoved her way into the crowd imitating what Edward had done before, except she was too frail to receive results. A hand out of the crowd rammed her back sending her onto the ground. She quickly rose before anyone's foot could trample her. She continued her feeble attempts at getting pass for ten minutes, until a loud screech erupted again, "The Rec Center has reached its capacity and we will no longer allow entrance." This time the voice held more emotion, pity perhaps.

The crowd exploded into a rampage as objects began to get thrown at the door. Others were so furious they set fire to the security stands that were suddenly abandoned. Bella's heart sank as she heard a lock click at the front entrance. The crowd scattered after being satisfied with the damage they'd done and realized the time they had left. Bella walked out of the parking lot, her eyes began to fill up with those tears that were always predictable and never stood her up.

She began to run frantically once her mind had been able to recover a fraction to the only place she could think of, home. For a place that was infested with people minutes ago, the roads were utterly empty. Newspapers rolled across the street, the wind whistled, and rain began to fall, unforgiving. She quickly reached her destination, swinging the unlocked door open. She ran upstairs, shoving herself into her closet. A predictable hiding place, but the only one this house could provide. She sat on the ground jackets covering the front of her face, she cradled her legs. Her panting began to slow down as she took deeper breaths. She begged herself to breath softer; she couldn't afford to be heard.

This continued for hours, her legs became numb her tears dried up. The silence was so intense it made her ears feel like popping. This was all the more better for her to hear that little creek travel across the house.

A footstep.

* * *

Edward felt surprisingly hot for someone who was dead. The anger developed in his chest, no… unreasonable frustration. Edward tried get as much as possible in the house to help Bella survive through the weeks; they'd probably be stuck in the Rec Center for a long time. All he'd asked her to get was her clothes and the box he'd hidden under his bed. A simple box… She didn't know it held his mother's wedding ring he'd wish to give her. He wouldn't know what to do if anything happen to it. He'd spent many hours daydreaming about the day he'd slip it on Bella's finger, the day they would get married. His frustration suddenly dissolved after he began to think of that moment.

Edward began to regret his sudden departure from Bella. He looked through the crowd searching for her silky brown hair. He wanted to apologize for his little rampage. He walked noticeably slow at first and began to pick up pace as he saw no sign of her. He began softly calling out her name, "Bella? Bella?" he walked around. He began to listen in on people's thoughts with no luck. Finally he walked over to one of the scrawny security guards who held a clipboard "Excuse me, did an Isabella Swan check in?" Edward said as he glanced to the clipboard the security guard held. The guard looked to Edward irritably then looked down at the sheet, flipping through the pages. "Nope." he replied simply and walked off to the other guards quickly. Edward sped up to him, "No, there has to be a mistake, she came with me, she was in the parking lot with me." He spoke desperately to the guard. The guard sighed deeply, "Well, she didn't get through the door." He replied frankly. Edward quickly twisted his head to the entrance and walked straight to it. Before he could lay his hand on the door handle another pair of pale hands gripped them. "No one goes in, and no one goes **out.**" A voice hissed sternly. Edward's face flashed with rage for a second, but he quickly recovered, "My girlfriend, she's out there." Edward stated smoothly at first but the pain in his voiced cracked open at the end.

The vampire shook his head flicking his black locks away from his eyes. Edward looked him up and down, trying to see if he had a chance against him. The guard chuckled as he noticed Edward doing this; he flexed his ridiculously over sized muscles on his right arm as if to emphasize his strength. Edward noted this was one of the few people who were actually larger then Emmett. The other guards noticed the commotion and strolled over surrounding Edward. Edward cussed silently as he backed away walking back to his original position in the building, against the brick column.

The pain he felt in his chest now was overwhelming, he remembered that fleeting moment he let go of her hand, perhaps the last one they'd ever be able to share, and he'd blown it. Isabella was all alone now and he had failed to keep her from that. What could he say? What could make up for putting her life on the line? She would die if he couldn't get out of here. Would she even forgive him after this? Would she even be able to forgive him? The Voultri were no fools, they could defiantly track her scent down… her scent, Oh her scent!

Even if she could make it, he agreed on one thing, he'd never forgive himself.

* * *

_Reviews are always refreshing! Click that button baby! _


End file.
